Frosticons
The Frosticons are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They have icy powers, and hail from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. They are blue, dark blue and trans blue in color. Description Mixels.com Descriptions 2014 Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. 2015 Slightly altered. Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons are a tribe of icy powers that spend most of their time taking it easy in sub-zero temperatures. Members 2014 The three original Frosticons were featured in the second wave of Mixels. 2015 In Series 5, three more members were released. They are the cousins of the original Frosticons. Relationships Each other Flurr and Slumbo seem to get along well, as they once organized a snowboarding competition together. They are neutral with the remaining four members. Infernites Even though the tribes are based on opposite things, Slumbo gets along with Flain and Vulk. Despite this, Flain and Slumbo can't Mix at all, only turning them into their log-like Murp. They are neutral with Zorch. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Slumbo dislikes Chomly and Log Toss. In Snow Half-Pipe, Jawg and Slumbo Mixed, which means he could be friends with him after all. Gobba and Flurr seem to be his good friends, too. Flexers Good, so far. Lunk likes playing slingshot with Balk and somehow seems to be best friends with him. He is also best friends with Tentro, for that he helped him get to Balk's party and they work at the hamlogna sandwich factory. Flurr has also went snowboarding together with Kraw. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Lunk seems to dislike their shows, but seems neutral towards them. The others are neutral too. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Trivia *The leader of both groups (2014 and 2015) is Flurr. **Slumbo is sometimes mistaken as the leader. *They are based upon the element of ice. *Krog, Slumbo, Chilbo, Flurr, and Lunk are all based on creatures. Krog and Slumbo are frogs, Flurr is a dragon, and Chilbo, a sloth. In addition, Lunk is partially based on an Apatosaurus. **Snoof is the only Frosticon that is not based on a creature. Instead, he is based on a snowmobile or a bobsleigh. *Like the Infernites, Glorp Corp, Orbitons, Klinkers and Weldos, the Frosticons are the primary tribe of their respective wave. *After the Infernites, they are the second tribe to have an additional three members, to overall make six; the third being the Glorp Corp. *The 2014 Frosticons and all other tribes from Series 2 begin with the letter F. Also, all of the 2014 Frosticons have the letters "L" & "U" in their names. *Flurr and Lunk are the only members who don't have the letter "O" in their name. *The Frosticons introduce "shinier" body parts, as opposed to other characters from Series 1 and 2. Similar parts are found among all of the Series 3 tribes. *All of them have medium azure colored pieces in their LEGO sets, which before had only been found in the Friends theme. This makes these pieces very rare. *Their cycloptic members are Krog and Snoof. *The 2014 tribe is one of the tribes that does not have any cycloptic members. The others are the Fang Gang, the Spikels, the 2015 Glorp Corp, and the Munchos. *All 2015 members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *They are the first tribe with two Mixels that have a nose and a neck (Lunk and Flurr), and wings (Flurr). *None of the 2014 members have an opening mouth in LEGO form. *As seen in some concept art by Miranda Dressler, it appears that the 2015 members all have ice jets in the cartoon. *All the Frosticons have two legs. *It is good (probably luck-bringing) and "the bomb" to be a Frosticon, stated by Flurr and Slumbo. ("Snow Half-Pipe") *The 2015 Frosticons are shown to be more relaxed rather than sleepy, unlike their 2014 counterparts (excluding Flurr). *They invented Snowboarding as a sport for Mixel Land. *Since Wrong Colors, at least one of them have been in every episode up to Mixel Moon Madness. *The 2015 Frosticons represent September on the 2016 Wall Calendar and the 2014 Frosticons represent a currently unknown month. While on 2015 Wall Calendar, the 2014 Frosticons represent separate months for each member, except for Slumbo, who only appears on the front cover (Flurr represents May, while Lunk represents December). *Lunk is the only Frosticon who has allergies. *The shortest member is Flurr and the tallest is Lunk. Home Max 2014 2015 Gallery Category:Tribes Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice